Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi wa Mahou
by Luna-the-witch
Summary: -Fanmade series- The Pretty Cure go to Mahou Kokoro Acedemy , the secret gathering where Pretty Cure meet up and discuss the current team-Doki Doki - enemy! Makoto goes and meets a brand new group of friends and maybe love! Join her and her friends as they learn about Friendship and Love! ( Related to My little pony, just slight changes!)


A story mostly based on My little pony friendship is magic, only mostly Pretty Cure! But it mainly about a friendship blooming in a group, as they learn about friendship and love, starring non other then Makoto/Cure Sword! Enjoy! Luna-The-Witch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!But my oc's!

~Welcome to Mahou Kokoro Acedemy~

Makoto read the sign of the school. A school that also was the secret gathering of Pretty Joe managed to get everyone , she'll never find hope not to. "MakoPi!" Makoto burst out of her thoughts to see Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Aguri ahead of her "Come on!" Mana yelled, Makoto sighed 'Well..here I go..' with that, she ran to her team and closer into Mahou Kokoro

Op:Mirai Start!

so HI!HI!HI!This happiness!  
Sings out with a HI!HI!HI!  
My heart dances in this sparkling season!

This pounding in my heart is the first sign,  
Just brushing it off makes me feel funny!  
There's a bewildering melody to my excitement!  
I want to call out to you!  
After school, I run into you by chance Could this change our future?

Tell me! Tell me please!

HI!HI!HI!That happiness!  
HI!HI!HI! Surrounds you and me!  
Gets me and fills everything with joy!

So HI!HI!HI!This happiness!  
Sings out a HI!HI!HI!  
My heart dances in this sparkling season!  
Towards the future!  
Episode one:Friendship is Magic~Part 1!

Makoto stared at the sheet of paper in her hands. It was suppose to be her dorm, but she was hopelessly lost in this giant school.'I wish I had the same dorm as everyone else, but they all got diffrent ones! Where the heck is the THIS room! I can find everyone but not my own!' Then again it was the first day of the was about to begin yelling when she bumped into something "Oh, Gomen." a voice said, she looked up to see who. A boy, not really older then her, was standing in front of her. He had amber hair and brown eyes,he wore an aplogetic look "Daijoubou.."Makoto muttered, picking up her card. The boy glanced at her card, and smiled "Room 196 is in the Girls Wing, just a few doors down from here. It's the door that has a Purple star, can't miss it." He said, shocking her. "Im Tamakuro Ryusei,It's my second semester and I studied in the map plenty to memorize it." Ryusei explained, "Kenzaki Makoto."  
Ryusei looked at her, "I've heard that name before. But where? Oh well." Makoto thanked Ryusei, and hurried off until she saw the door with the purple star.  
Makoto sighed,'Here I go... .'As soon as she entered, a piece of cloth was thrown in her face."WHAT THE-!" Her room was matching to the mark on , the carpet was orchid purple, the walls were lavender and the ceiling had a giant purple star. There were three doors , one with a red star, one with a pink star, and one with a blue star. The rest of this current room, had a megenta couch and chair, a cyan table, and was held her dorm mates. five girls were there and two were yelling. One was short and had Navy hair, another had long orange hair. One girl was on the couch, watching. She had dark orange hair. One girl, holding a pile of books , had megenta hair, and the oldest one, who was yelling at the short girl and the girl with light orange hair, had reddish-brown hair. "WHY DID YOU BRING ALL OF YOUR DESIGNING THINGS?!""JUST BECAUSE IM IN SCHOOL, DOSEN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE CLOTHES!" the girl shrugged, "Fine.. but don't give me any dresses.." The short girl rolled her eyes,"What a tomboy.." The older girl sighed and turned to Makoto, "Gomen, Erika and Hibiki were just arguring about dresses." she said, and smile "Im Natsuki Rin." the girl with megenta hair jumped up, "Im Hoshizora Miyuki!This is my first semester!" Miyuki yelled, smileing happily. The girl with dark orange hair smiled "Yamabuki Inori, Nice to meet you.." the two others looked up, "Im Kurumi Erika!" "Hojo Hibiki!" Makoto looked around,"Kenzaki Makoto." Rin took her card, "Oh, your roomates with Miyuki in the Pink room." Miyuki jumped onto Makoto in happiness "Yatta! You seem like fun! We'll be the bestest of friends!" Makoto glanced at her oddly,'F-friends?! I just met her!' "As dorm mates it's probalable we'll all be Close friends!" Hibiki said, Makoto felt herself twich 'We..Just met...Is everyone creazy but me!?'

Meanwhile

'Soon, Makoto-San will be mine. Soon you will be mine...'

ED:Kataomoi wa Karaage

Falling in love with boys(Boys), Is not as emotional as when you were small As for being with your girls(Girls),  
Hanging out is easygoing and fun!

For some time, this boy's been on my mind!  
Even just catching his gaze was painful!

Im starting to lose sight of who I am This is all new to me!

Let's add some flour and deep-fry it!  
I'll make my one-sided love into karaage!

Thinking too deeply just causes heartache!  
So let's cook up a delious kind of love!

A short start, but It will start to be longer eventually!  
Here's a question, since this is based on My little pony, try and guess which girl represents which pony! Im sure Makoto and Miyuki will be easy but try and guess who Rin,Inori, Erika, and Hibiki represent!Yes, I used the japanese ending and opening, but Pretty Cure's a japanese show and how can you make an ending better then this! The story is about Love and Friendship! The opening's about friendship, the ending is about love! Any way, R&R, tell me in reviews what can make it better, and PM me if you want your Pretty Cure to make an appearance in the story or want a special request to happen! With peace Luna-The-Witch! 


End file.
